bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SodaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JennyVincent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 02:48, July 8, 2010 :Hey McJeff! Thank's for the welcome! I've seen you around in the Bully Wiki, and I'm very happy to join! :JennyVincent 02:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent Note Please do not create forums topics on article space. If you wish the Make your own Bully character topic to be revived in the forums, then tell me and I will revive it. Dan the Man 1983 20:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I didn't know Jenny Vincent 21:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hold on, I tried to make my own, but the page was locked. Are you mad at me, I honestly didn't mean to break any rules, I just thought it would be helpful. Jenny Vincent 22:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC)User:JennyVincent ::No I am not mad at you, the page is locked cause it is semi protected from unregisted and new users. Give it a few days and you'll be able to post your character. Dan the Man 1983 23:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok! :) Thanks! Jenny Vincent 23:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent User:JennyVincent Creating your own Bully Character I think Dan the man deleted it, too bad I was getting really excited about it. Maybe you could try to post it again, or talk to him about why he did it. Kateharrington 20:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :If she posts it again, she will be blocked for 24 hours, since I have told her not to post forum topics on the main wiki. Dan the Man 1983 20:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, I have restored the old topic in the forums. Dan the Man 1983 20:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry I didn't see your note, I think we might have posted around the same time. And thank you. Kateharrington 21:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No worries. Dan the Man 1983 21:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, new question. How do I add my own, its not letting me edit, or add anything. It says its locked. Kateharrington 21:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is because you're a new user, in the meantime do some editing, and in a few days you'll be able to post on it. Dan the Man 1983 21:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I missed that forum. I'm sure my sister had good intentions. Bullygirl 23:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Bullygirl ::::::::Hmmmmmm, you 3 are friends then? Dan the Man 1983 23:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Not really, Bullygirl's my sister. But, I'd be happy to be friends with Kateharrington, too! JennyVincent23:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Vincent :::::::::Oh thanks Jenny. I'd like to be friends with you too! (despite that you're a greaser.) Maybe we might be able to intermingle stories! We could be roommates! Haha lame idea right. Sometimes I get so weird, especially when ideas run away with my brain. Kateharrington 03:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm okay, so where are you girls from? Dan the Man 1983 00:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :New York Bullygirl 00:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Bullygirl ::Okay cool, well happy editing. Dan the Man 1983 00:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, you too. JennyVincent says thank-you, too. Bullygirl 00:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Bullygirl :::Thanks Kate! Actually, I think that's an excellent idea! A friendship exception between preppies and greasers, that would be cool! JennyVincent 16:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Vincent :::I agree, I think this is going to be awesome! Kateharrington 20:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey there! When posting comments on a talk page, could you sign your comments using four tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 21:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Inspired Ok so I after I finished reading what you have posted for your story, I came up with this. Let me know what you think, get rid it when you're finished.Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I loved it! I edited a few parts out though, I'm not really the type to use long words... :) Anyway, thanks! Jenny Vincent 03:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thats awesome, but hey. in the story its a bit longer after Jimmy arrives before he fights russell in the hole. Halloween hasn't even happned yet. Now Halloween could be what Johnny is asking Jenny to do with him. Then two days after Halloween could be the fight in the hole. I get with Russell a day after the fight in hole, and I'm with Jimmy for a week before I dump him for Russell. (ok its more of a mutual agreement)Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh you're right! I got so caught up in the Johnny story! That is so like me... wait, Johnny is asking me to do with him? Ok, anything else? Thanks for the Halloween reminder! Jenny Vincent 03:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, he could ask you to get dressed up with him and the other greasers and work on cars. (You won't see me that night, I will be at a halloween dance at the Harrington House. I had asked Jimmy to come but he said he hated dances.)Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Kk, I'm on it. Jenny Vincent 03:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one more thing. Halloween is also the day Ernest gets voted in as President with Jimmy's help. And Jimmy gets noticed in causing problems between the last day you have written, and Halloween. November 1st is the day Gary stages the coup (and I don't know about it ahead of time.) I'll post you a conversation (that i inicailly had written it to be with Christy, but you'll be better) when we get to 2 days after the Hole. LOL I'm going to have to write all night to catch up to you now.Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry. I type pretty fast, and when I get a writing project I get obsessive :) thanks! I keep forgetting everything in the game! You're a life saver! Jenny Vincent 03:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh its not your fast writing thats my problem. Its that I am 6 month behind you. I have to write 6 months worth of content before I can even catch up to where you started. *Sigh* Oh well. I get pretty obessive. And if I have some caffine I may even surpass you by morning.Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Right... there I go again gettin caught up! Lol. Anyway, I think we have some pretty big time differences, you're usually on by the time I go to sleep... Jenny Vincent 04:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm in Oregon. I think you're like 4 or 5 hours ahead of me.Kateharrington 04:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 3. So you're right at 9:00? Jenny Vincent 04:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thats right.Kateharrington 04:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You should ask him about me. HEHEHEHE! Kateharrington 23:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean Jimmy? Or Johnny? Jenny Vincent 23:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy. Johnny is yours. I want to see what Jimmy says to you about me. Kateharrington 23:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I get Johnny <3 lol jk. Kk, I'll add that right now Jenny Vincent 23:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I had another stroke on inspiration: What do you think? Kateharrington 00:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That was GREAT! It was so touching how you fell for Russell! Jenny Vincent 00:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I wrote it just after I really started liking Russell in the game. I've had it for a long while now. Um. also just more info on my character, I felt my life was and would forever be content with Derby, but then I started wanting what people in books and movies had, so I promised him that if he let me date other guys in high school, I would come back and marry him someday (that promise gets broken obviously). I felt an infatuation with Jimmy, which I had never experienced before. "The infatuaion for Jimmy paled in comparisson to the love and adoration I felt for Russell" Kateharrington 00:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? Cool! The part where I fall for Johnny (actually the entire Tenements part of 'Johnny Vincent and New Coventry') I wrote after my 1st time seeing Johnny upset about Lola. I decided she needed a little lesson, Lol. Jenny Vincent 00:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) OH. Watch out. There's a lola in our midst (new user, using Lolas name!) Kateharrington 01:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that's fine. In the story, Johnny's already my boyfriend, right? LOL. Jenny Vincent 01:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Too True! Kateharrington 01:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) If thats what you want, I understand. Kateharrington 04:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) So we're cool? Jenny Vincent 04:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely. You're still definatly going to be in my story. Kateharrington 04:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I had a different idea of how the subject of me and Russell come up. Because the way your story is right now, is that you are under the impression that I'm still with Jimmy. I was thinking that after you start hating him, you vent it to me. I almost agree with you, and that catches you by surprise. "Aren't you like his girlfriend now?" "Nope. I think he's with Beatrice or Angie or Lola." Kate said bitterly. "What happened?" I asked. "I guess its been a while since we talked. Umm." She said, thinking. "Do you remember that when Russell and Jimmy fought in the Hole?" "Yeah, I was there, but you weren't" I replied. "I know, I didn't hear about it until the last minute and I wasn't sure where you'd all gone so I waited at the Boy's Dorm. After a while, Gary came running and when I got up and confronted him, asking what happened and where was Jimmy, He threw me against the wall. My head hit the brick and I blacked out. When I came to, Jimmy was calling to me as he and Russell ran over. Jimmy got down on his knees asking if I was ok and what happened. I told him and then tried to get up. Jimmy reached for me, but Russell was faster. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. As our skin touched and I looked up into his eyes, something happened. It was like, I do not know. It just felt right. As soon as my brain restarted and they told me what happened in the hole I made the excuse of going to the nurse to get my head checked out. She looked at it and told me to sleep on my side that night and I left. I made no effort to find Jimmy or Russell, I had to put whatever I felt into perspective and come up with a plan. So, I went straight to our dorm and had fallen asleep before you had gotten back. The next day during lunch, Jimmy and I talked and I made the excuse that I was breaking up with him because I wanted to see other people. He caught on and knew exactly what my motivation was. He then told me that after I left, Russell could not stop worrying about me. Jimmy figured out what happened. He told me that the moment Russell saw me there on the ground hurt, it was like he was a child going outside for the first time, a sort of awed wonder. Because he understood, Jimmy and I were still friends despite that we dated. Russell and I got together, and it was all good until a couple days ago, when I heard Christy and Angie talking. Anyway it seems he's dated both of them as well as Beatrice, Pinky and Lola. He's just a player, and since he's been helping the nerds they've been bothering me. So I figure that he is the cause of all the drama around here. I'm almost resenting that he came in the first place." She explained